Adult, Kid
by Alexara
Summary: [Prologue up!] Hanya rasa posesif antara si muda dan si tua. Mungkin/ EXO fanfic. Official pair, OT12. YAOI. Don't be a silent reader please?


**Adult, Kid**

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Humor.

Cast: All member EXO. OT12, Official pair.

Warn: YAOI(Boys Love), Containing sexual content, Diry Talk, bit BDSM, OOC, Typo(s), Pedo!for some cast, Chibi!for some cast, etc.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

EXO Orphan, hanyalah panti asuhan kecil yang dibangun oleh orangtua Luhan. Ada hampir 20 anak tinggal bersamanya, tapi diantara ke-20 anak yang diasuhnya, Luhan dekat dengan 5 anak di panti asuhan milik mendiang orangtuanya.

Yang pertama Baekhyun, dia baik, manis, dan ramah, dan hangan lupa... imut! Luhan selalu bilang ingin mengadopsinya. Namun orangtuanya menolak karena Baekhyun sdah diasuh di panti asuhan milik keluarga Luhan, apa bedanya? Dialah yang masih menetap di EXO Orphan.

Yang kedua, Tao. Orang China, mirip dengan panda. Baik dan imut walaupun cengeng. Dia penurut dan lugu. Dia juga senang dengan beladiri wushu. Sayang dia hilang 2 tahun lalu.

Yang ketiga, Chen. Orang Korea, namun fasih berbahasa mandarin. Sangat pintar menyanyi, namun dia tidak terlalu lama tinggal di panti asuhan karena langsung diadopsi setahun setelah dia masuk panti asuhan 8 tahun lalu.

Yang keempat, Lay. Senang membantu Luhan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Pandai menari dan bermain musik. Dia pergi dari panti asuhan 3 bulan yang lalu karena diadopsi oleh adik sahabat Luhan, Suho.

Yang kelima, Kyungsoo. Sifatnya mirip dengan Lay. Dia akan langsung menyanyi jika Lay sudah bermain musik. Sangat suka kartun pororo, dan dia punya mata bulat yang lucu. Dia baru saja diasuh oleh pengusaha muda yang kaya raya, Kris.

Oh ya, tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa mengurus semua keperluan anak asuhnya tanpa bantuan teman-temannya yang baik. Seperti Kris, dia adalah donatur yang memberi sumbangan lebih dari cukup. Tak hanya dari Kris, temannya semasa SMA, Xiumin juga sering memberikan dana. Adik Xiumin, Suho juga sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan dengan banyak makanan dan berakhir dengan acara makan bersama.

Biasa saja ya? Hahaha, sebenarnya aku punya cerita yang lain dari cerita yang aku ceritakan tadi. Baiklah, karena kalian penasaran, aku akan menceritakannya.

.

.

"Ireonna!"

Seruan yang lembut itu membangunkan seorang anak berwajah imut mirip kelinci dan anak anjing yang masih bergumul di dalam selimut. Bibirnya yang mungil itu bergerak, "5 menit lagi Luhan hyung~"

Si pemilik seruan lembut itu—Luhan, mendesah pelan lalu menarik selimut dengan perlahan. "Kalau Baekkie tidak bangun, kita tidak akan berangkat ke arena main ski loh~"

Seketika Baekhyun terduduk dan matanya membulat menatap Luhan. "Jinjja?!" seru Baekhyun tidak percaya. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan segera Baekhyun menyibakkan selimut yang ia pakai dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan terlalu lama, ByunBaek!"

"Arrasseo hyung~!"

.

.

.

"Xiu hyung." panggilan singkat dari seseorang yang sangat ia hafal membuat Xiumin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Apa Chennie?" 

"Kau jadi berangkat ke tempat ski?" tanya Chen. Kini keduanya—bersama Kai, berada di meja makan dan sudah tampak rapi, Chen dengan seragam sekolahnya, Xiumin dengan celana jeans putih dan sweater merah beraksen warna putih, dan Kai yang mengenakan sweater _turtle neck _berwarna hitam dengan celana denim, juga rambut yang masih basah. "Tentu saja, waeyo?"

"Ani." Chen meminum susunya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berdiri dari kursi, membuat Xiumin mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya Kai. Chen menggeleng, "Aku malas. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang."

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan." ucapan dari Xiumin itu membuat Chen yang sedang membuka pintu utama rumah keluarga Kim menyeringai kecil. "Harusnya kau yang berhati-hati sebentar lagi hyung."

Kai memakan roti bakarnya pelan melihat Chen yang melewatinya dengan seringaian yang tercetak di wajah namja 15 tahun itu, "Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan." gumam Kai.

Kai meminum susunya hingga habis lalu bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku duluan ke tempat Luhan hyung ne. Bye, Xiu hyung."

.

.

.

Kris tengah duduk di kursi meja kerja yang ada di ruang kerjanya dengan raut frustasi. Berkali-kali ia mengabaikan telepon dari Xiumin maupun Luhan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja, memikirkan rencana yang bagus.

Kris memang merencanakan untuk mengadakan liburan bersama Xiumin, Luhan, Suho dan anak-anak panti asuhan Luhan di resor miliknya yang dekat tempat ski. Tapi setelah disetujui oleh Xiumin dan Luhan, Kris baru teringat sesuatu.

**Tao.**

Anak itu berada di kamarnya. Ya, karena rasa posesif Kris akan Tao sangat besar, dia menculik bocah berumur 10 tahun itu dari panti asuhan itu saat Luhan sibuk mengurus surat keterangan adopsi untuk salah satu anak panti asuhan milik Luhan.

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kalau dia ketahuan, pasti Luhan akan membencinya. Tak hanya Luhan, Suho dan Xiumin juga. Dan tentunya Luhan pasti meminta alasan yang jelas mengapa Kris menculik Tao. Tapi Luhan pasti akan membunuhnya kalau namja itu tahu bahwa Kris itu...

**...seorang **_**pedophilia?**_

Luhan pasti akan membunuhnya. Ditambah Xiumin yang akan memutilasi habis tubuhnya. Oh tidak, Kris tidak mau mati muda!

Baru saja Kris akan mengadu kepalanya dengan meja kerjanya saking frustasinya, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang. Kris mengangkat kepalanya, dan menyahut malas pada si pengetuk pintu. "Masuk."

"Hei, hyung. Maaf mengganggu." sapa si pengetuk. Kris mendengus kesal, "Mau apa kau kesini, Wu Sehun? Belum berangkat sekolah juga?" tanya Kris malas. Sehun—adik Kris, tertawa kecil. "Maukah hyung membantu mensukseskan rencanaku?"

"Rencana apa bocah?" tanya Kris. Kris sudah tahu bahwa rencana Sehun tidak ada yang benar.

Sehun menyeringai tipis, "Rencana untuk menculik Luhan."

"Ada imbalannyakah?"

"Ck," decih Sehun."Kau itu sudah kaya, hyung. Kalau imbalannya tertimbunnya kasus penculikan Tao, kau berminat?"

Mendengar ucapan sang adik, Kris mengangguk antusias. "Apa yang harus kubantu, adikku sayang?"

"Kau tak perlu turun tangan, kau hanya perlu menyuruh Chanyeol hyung untuk menculik Luhan dan membawa namja rusa itu ke kamarku. Chanyeol hyung kan tidak mau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh," ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Arrasseo?"

Kris menyeringai mesum mendengar penjelasan adiknya, "Aku tahu yang kau maksud."

Sehun balas menyeringai, "Memang hanya kau saja yang bisa bersenang-senang dengan Tao? Aku juga bisa."

Kris tersenyum lebar, sepertinya rencana Sehun membuat badannya ringan beberapa kilo. "Baiklah, bagaimana rencananya?"

.

.

.

"Lay-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Suho khawatir ketika Lay, salah satu adik yang dia adopsi dari EXO Orphan tengah merengut kesal. Dia baru saja akan mengajak Lay ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak, hyung?" tanya Lay dengan nada merajuk. "Ayolah~ aku juga kangen Luhan hyung~"

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, kau harus sekolah."

"Tapi..." ucap Lay terputus. Ia memasang wajah memelas, berharap Suho akan menurutinya. Demi naga mesum Kris, mata Lay sudah berbinar-binar dengan sedikit airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk bocah berumur 11 tahun itu. Suho tidak kuat akan aegyo Lay!

"Ugh... Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." ucap Suho pasrah. Harusnya dia saja yang mengadopsi Chen yang notabene-nya jarang ber-aegyo, bukan Xiumin yang mengadopsinya. Lay yang mendengar ucapan Suho langsung memeluk namja yang lebih tua darinya 9 tahun itu. "Gomawo hyung~"

Dan entah kenapa, pipi Suho merasa memanas. "N-ne, ch-cheonma."

Lalu keduanya turun ke lantai satu, ke ruang makan setelah Xiumin berteriak untuk menyuruh mereka makan. Sesampainya disana, Xiumin menatap Lay heran karena namja cilik itu tidak tampak tergesa-gesa, padahal sudah hampir jam setengah 8. "Kau tidak sekolah, Kim Yixing?"

"Aku ikut ke tempat ski!" seru Lay semangat. Xiumin mendelik tajam ke arah Suho, membuat namja berwajah bak malaikat itu salah tingkah, "K-kenapa hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyuman gugup.

Xiumin menggeleng lalu mengambil tas ranselnya, "Cepat habiskan sarapannya. Lay, ganti bajumu dan siapkan pakaian secukupnya. Lalu Suho, kita bertemu di panti asuhan milik Luhan arra?"

Xiumin benar-benar berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

"Thehun hyung cadel~" 

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, bocah bermata bulat!" seru Sehun kesal. Hei, dia hanya cadel sesekali saja, kenapa adik angkatnya ini senang sekali meledeknya?

Si bocah bermata bulat—Kyungsoo, tertawa kecil. "Kenyataannya kan begitu? Aku hanya bicara fakta."

"YA!—"

Kris mengernyit heran ketika dia baru keluar ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo—adik angkatnya, dan Sehun saling bertatapan tajam. "Kalian kenapa?" Keduanya menoleh dan keduanya pun saling tunjuk dan mengerucutkan bibir masing-masing.

"Dia mengatai aku cadel, hyung~" adu Sehun. Kyungsoo juga tak mau kalah, "Habisnya dia cadel sih~"

Kris ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya, dia hanya berdeham agar tidak ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. "Kalau Sehun cadel, memang sudah dari sananya, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Ya! Hyung kenapa tidak membelaku?!" seru Sehun kesal. Kris terkekeh, "Kau harus imut seperti Kyungsoo, baru aku akan membelamu."

"Aigoo, karena itu? Aku ahli ber-aegyo, tahu. Bbuing-bbuing~" ucap Sehun sambil ber-aegyo. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan terpukau, sementara Kris dengan tatapan jijik. "Aish, sudahlah! Oh ya, Kyungsoo-ah, nanti Luhan dan yang lainnya akan datang. Jadi, bantu aku untuk menyusun jadwal liburannya ne?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah!"

"Pembantu Kris hyung~"

"Diam cadel!" bentak Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa keras melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

Kris menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuruni tangga yang tidak jauh dari ruang kerjanya tadi, "Kau bisa ambil kertas-kertas yang ada di kamarku Kyung."

"Baik!" 

Baru saja kaki Kris akan menapak anak tangga terakhir di lantai satu, ia teringat sesuatu. "Astaga, jangan masuk ke kamarku Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

**Krek**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Kris perlahan. Dia memasuki kamar kakak angkatnya dengan terburu-buru, panik mencari letak saklar lampu atau jendela karena kamar Kris sangat gelap. Kenapa tidak dibuka sih tirai jendelanya?—batin Kyungsoo.

"Eungh..." Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka tirai jendela, dia mendengar suara lenguhan kecil. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kasur, asal suara tersebut. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikap tak peduli, dia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk membuka tirai jendela. Setelah selesai mengikat tirai jendela dengan pengikat, ia mendengar suara yang nyaris tidak dia dengar setelah 2 tahun berlalu.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan membelalakan matanya begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "T-Tao?"

.

.

.

"Menculik Luhan? Baiklah, itu mudah."

"..."

"Diam saja bocah. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya."

"..."

"Bye."

**Pip**

Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Dia mengunyah kembali permen karetnya lalu bergumam, "Setidaknya aku bisa liburan sambil bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued (Or delete?)**

**Note: Annyeonghaseyo~**

I publish the prolog first. What do you think?

Aku ngebuat ini pas lagi ulang tahun, jadi happy aja(?) dan aku akan menganggap review kalian adalah hadiah ^^

Dan... aku buat ini per couple per chapter. So, vote for your favorite couple!

Well, review?

Thank you ^^

**20140203**

**Sign,**

**Vara K.X.**


End file.
